


Later in Lerwick

by aurorlaura



Category: Shetland (TV)
Genre: First Time, Fluff, M/M, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2020-01-01 06:10:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18330200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurorlaura/pseuds/aurorlaura
Summary: Quick bit of fluff carrying on from the end of Shetland series 5 - my first fic for the #WeCo-Parent pairing! This rejoins the boys later that evening. The mention of Twitter is a slight reference to Douglas Henshall’s terrific tweeting habits.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elfin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfin/gifts).



> I'm always on a beta hunt, so if anyone wants to read lots of Shetland fic and help it not be too crap, please get in contact!

Drinks, pizza, inconsequential chat and Match of the Day went some way to give Duncan some equilibrium. Jimmy’s offer had been the kindest, most generous thing anyone had ever done for him. He wanted to thank Jimmy, to tell him he’d saved a drowning man, to say something that might stop the swelling feeling of overwhelm inside him. Duncan knew it didn’t need saying, but he thought maybe he’d feel less stirred up if he expressed it a bit. He’d sleep better.

Jimmy switched off the television. ‘I’m for bed.’

‘Aye me too. Jimmy?’

Jimmy stopped at the doorway and turned.

Duncan said it quickly before he could stop himself. ‘You know you’re my best friend, man.’

Jimmy smiled and walked back.

‘Ach, come here you old softie.’

Jimmy pulled Duncan up from the sofa and into a bear hug. Both men laughed. Jimmy patted Duncan on the back and went upstairs.

Duncan felt a bit of the pressure inside him lift. Looking up and sighing, he tried to ignore the slight pricking of tears. Relief and gratitude washed over him. He took a deep breath and rubbed his palms over his face. Looking down he chose the bags he would take up now to Cassie’s room. His overnight bag in one hand and large duffel in the other, he headed upstairs. In the bedroom, he briefly wondered when Cassie would be back and how comfortable he should make himself. And indeed, he wondered if he should stay even that long. Jimmy’s response to his initial arrival days ago suggested he should be looking for something more permanent. He’d think about that tomorrow.

 

Duncan got ready for bed and went to draw the curtains, first taking a quick look for any aurora. None visible tonight from this side of the house anyway.  He could do with a good sleep tonight. He checked that his phone was on silent. Whenever he looked at the thing over the last few days it was with a certain anxiety that there would be a message or missed call from Mary in particular. Even something from a creditor was better than that. Any contact from her wasn’t likely to be good news and was accompanied by a flood of regret and bad memories. Failed marriage number two. He wanted another drink. A loneliness started descending that had only been held at bay recently from spending time with Chris Brooks, and less often, with Cassie or Jimmy. A mad thought came to him and he found his feet moving with a will of their own. ‘What am I doing?’, he thought.

Jimmy’s bedroom door was open and the bedside light was on.  Duncan stood just outside the doorway feeling awkward and, he suspected, probably looking it. Jimmy was reading something on his phone, and looked up with a mild curiosity. Nothing was said for a few seconds. Putting his phone down on the bedside table, Jimmy shifted over in the bed and lifted the cover.

‘Come on then. Don’t catch cold.’

A lump in his throat stopped him speaking, but Duncan smiled at the floor and got in next to Jimmy. He lay on his back.

‘Could you hand me my phone?’ Jimmy asked.

‘Mmm yeah.’ Duncan said and handed it over.

Jimmy carried on reading. ‘Alastair Roberts is on at the Mareel Sunday.’

‘Sounds good. Some sad songs about doomed love should suit my mood actually.’ 

More reading. ‘Cassie says hi.’

‘What about the wee polisboy?’

Jimmy hummed a laugh.

Duncan turned on his side toward Jimmy. Jimmy glanced over from the screen with a smile.

‘I better switch this off before I start checking Twitter.’

As Jimmy put away his phone, Duncan didn’t reply. His mouth felt dry and he could feel his heart beating. What was wrong with him tonight?

‘Ok?’ Jimmy asked with a note of concern.

All at once, Duncan knew what was wrong. ‘I, er, I want to try something’ as he spoke he rose up and leaned over, bringing his face close to Jimmy’s. After a split second pause, long enough for Jimmy to move away or object, Duncan pressed a light kiss onto the other man’s lips. Pulling back far enough to check his expression, he didn’t see rejection or an invitation and he let go of a bit of tension he didn’t know he’d been holding. ‘Should I have asked first?’

‘You’re an enigma aren’t you?’

Duncan drew back to a more chaste distance. ‘I’m a newly single man.’

‘A heterosexual, or so I thought?’

‘Did you? Actually, I suppose you were off the island last time I was having my carefree adventures. I notice you haven’t kicked me out of bed.’

Propping himself up on a pillow and giving an exhale of slight exasperation, Jimmy gave one of his disapproving looks. ‘Are you saying you’re going to start tomcatting around the island starting with me?’

‘No! No…I mean, starting something with you does appeal... Can I kiss you again?’

Another sound of exasperation, then Jimmy was looking thoughtfully in the distance. After a quick glance Duncan’s way, Jimmy slid back down and turned facing him. Duncan put a hand on his shoulder for a moment, then moved it down his arm to his hand. He interlaced his fingers with Jimmy’s and moved closer. He waited. Jimmy blinked and glanced down at their hands. He closed the distance between them and waited for Duncan’s kiss which came softly, then more firmly. They changed position and tried again.

 ‘Are you ok?’ Jimmy asked.

 ‘Yeah?’

‘You’re shaking.’

‘Oh.’ Duncan realised Jimmy was right. He got back to the kissing, moving his hand to the back of Jimmy’s head and shifting his body closer - legs touching, other hand on Jimmy’s chest. He opened his mouth experimentally and was met with the press of a gentle tongue. After some time of the kiss deepening, Duncan realised he was shaking harder. Time for a breather.

They lay facing each other, Duncan with his eyes closed for a moment while he tried to still himself with some steady breathing.

With a smile in his voice, Jimmy broke the silence. ‘Well this is a first for me. By the way, Duncan are you hard?’

 

Duncan opened his eyes and held his breath. Neither of them moved apart. His erection was just pressing up against some part of the other man. It took some effort to keep still and not move closer. Finally Duncan spoke. ‘Will you…’ reaching for Jimmy’s t-shirt ‘...take this off?’. They helped each other remove shirts. Sitting up, they stroked each other’s shoulders, chests, legs. ‘Can I…?’ Duncan stroked up Jimmy’s thigh to his underpants, tugging slightly at the waistband. Locking eyes with Duncan, Jimmy lay down and lifted his hips. Something leapt inside Duncan as he lifted the waistband over a growing erection. Before Jimmy had settled back down, Duncan’s face was in his lap, nuzzling, kissing, licking until Jimmy’s cock was hard up against his belly. Duncan settled down at an angle to Jimmy’s body and with his tongue traced the ridge on the underside of his cock. He stroked up Jimmy’s side and took the base in his hand, kissing the head and gently pressing it through his lips while raising his eyes to the other man’s face. Jimmy was looking at the ceiling, his hands raised and flexing and unflexing. Duncan put his other hand out, questioningly, into Jimmy’s who held it firmly onto his chest. Duncan took this as assent.

 

He lacked experience of giving blow jobs, having only done this once and many years before. He experimented with his method until tonguing the underside of the shaft while pulsing the foreskin with his fingers elicited a gasp and Jimmy arching his back right off the bed. Smiling, Duncan carried on in this way, stroking his own cock until they came one after the other, both groaning and gasping, Jimmy almost doubling over above him before collapsing back.

 

They lay panting and tangled for some time. Now the uncertainty began. Could Duncan move without this getting awkward? Should he leave the room? He found he wanted to stay here in the bed with Jimmy. As this thought came to him, Jimmy took his t-shirt and mopped first at Duncan then himself. Jimmy dropped the shirt on the floor and rested a hand on Duncan’s leg. ‘Thank you’.

Duncan answered by putting his hand over Jimmy’s. Then, picking up Duncan’s shirt, Jimmy said ‘let’s give you something dry to sleep on’ and draped the shirt over the wet patch between them. Duncan’s discomfort evaporated and he felt his face grow warm with pleasure. He moved the right way up again, settling himself alongside Jimmy.

 

‘I might sleep now’ Jimmy said, reaching for the bedside lamp while giving Duncan a questioning look.

‘Aye, me too.’ Duncan didn’t cuddle after sex normally, but he didn’t feel like turning away either. Jimmy settled the matter by reaching under his pillow to hold Duncan’s hand and leaning over to kiss his forehead.

Sounding content, Jimmy said ‘Good night’

‘Good night’

Within what seemed like seconds, Jimmy’s breathing became steady, even and shallow. Duncan wanted to stay awake a bit longer, holding on, a memory of Jimmy’s voice in his head - ‘Don’t go’.

 

The end.


	2. What now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after the night before - the hurt/comfort chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd intended Later in Lerwick to be a one-shot, but it's not. To stop myself posting Shetland RPS, I'm continuing my first Shetland fic instead. Chapter 1 was fluff/porn, and this is hurt/comfort. Maybe I'll do a chapter 3 with angst or mpreg or something.

As usual, the sound of seabirds woke up Duncan Hunter. He noticed they sounded a bit different on this side of the house than in Cassie’s room. He didn’t mind them, although until today they had been a daily reminder that he was no longer in the home that he had built with Mary.

This morning, in contrast, his first thought was that he had an erection and he wanted to rub it against Jimmy Perez. As consciousness grew, Duncan started considering whether reaching over and wrapping his arms around the other man was a good idea. On balance, he decided, there was a good chance that his heterosexual friend and temporary landlord might not welcome being woken this way. Last night they’d got carried away, and though Duncan didn’t regret it, he thought there was a good chance that Jimmy did.

Turning and getting slowly out of bed, Duncan took himself to the bathroom where he masturbated in the shower while entertaining a wish that Jimmy would join him.

Jimmy meanwhile had also woken up hard and keenly aware of the man in his bed. He’d been contemplating how he could leave the bedroom without the chance of Duncan seeing his own erection, when Duncan got up and left the room. Hearing the shower, he decided this was his chance to take care of the problem. Jimmy brought himself off as fast as he could, stroking his balls, letting memories from the night before fill his head and grunting as he came into his hand. He wiped himself off with the shirt discarded from the night before and tried to bring his breathing back to normal as he heard the bathroom door opening.

When Duncan didn’t come back into the bedroom, Jimmy let himself relax. As he inhaled and exhaled, he let his eyes travel around until they fell on a framed photograph of Fran, and he caught his breath.

 

Duncan didn’t feel particularly good, but he was somewhat clearer in his head after the wank in the shower. As he dried off, standing on the bath mat and realising he didn’t have his bathrobe, one question wouldn’t go away. _What now?_

He looked in the mirror and imagined facing Jimmy this morning. Duncan considered that he’d have to say something. Or that maybe Jimmy would first. And say what? Duncan didn’t have an answer. Sighing, he wrapped the wet towel around himself and walked quietly into Cassie’s room to get dressed. Soon after, he heard the shower start up again. Deciding it would be awkward to meet on the landing, Duncan quickly finished dressing and went downstairs to put on the kettle and try to figure out what to do.

Jimmy took longer than Duncan would normally expect. Duncan wondered if he was waiting for him to leave, but thought that unlikely. Jimmy didn’t generally put off confrontation.

Duncan took a chair by the window in the front room so that when Jimmy came down he wouldn’t feel crowded in the kitchen. Duncan gazed towards the kitchen and imagined Jimmy coming in, wearing one of his jumpers, and as usual looking more awake than Duncan ever did in the mornings. A giddiness overtook him and he almost laughed. He saw himself going over and grabbing Jimmy for a kiss. Then he saw himself pressing Jimmy against a cupboard and -

The direction of his thoughts was interrupted by the sound of footsteps on the stairs. Duncan realised he was blushing and took a sip of his coffee while rubbing a hand on the cool windowsill as a distraction.

 

He hadn’t heard the front door close, but as he walked down the stairs Jimmy hoped he would find that Duncan had gone out. A quick glance around the room, though, and his eyes met Duncan’s. He stopped in the doorway, and Duncan spoke first, raising his mug in greeting.

‘Morning.’ Duncan gave a small smile and put just a bit of irony in the greeting.

For a moment, Jimmy stood with his shoulders tensed, then exhaled, sighing, ‘morning.’ He decided there was no point in putting it off, so he strode straight over to take a seat in front of Duncan, who watched him do this and then turned his attention out the window.

Duncan still felt giddy, though seeing the other man’s discomfort, this was joined by a guilt that fell into the pit of his stomach. Thinking he wanted to put things right and also didn’t want to sabotage the possibility of more sex, he cleared his throat and kept his eyes turned to the window.

‘Thanks for last night.’

The reply came after a beat. ‘Probably best if it’s a one off, eh?’ Jimmy said with finality.

This response both disappointed and relieved Duncan, but mostly the latter. He turned a smile to his friend and agreed. ‘Ok.’

 

A few hours later, Duncan decided he had agreed too quickly, and that it wasn’t ok. Each time he got a text message his heart leapt at the thought that it might be Jimmy. On the walk home that evening, he thought of scenarios for persuading the other man to have sex with him again. Walking down the steps to the front door, he hoped he would find a randy Jimmy Perez on the other side, ready to grab him and…

Duncan decided when he got in he would take himself upstairs for a wank before dinner.

Jimmy was waiting in the kitchen, but didn’t look ready for a night of passion. He looked terrible.

‘Jesus, Jimmy what’s wrong?’

He was slumped over the breakfast bar, head in his hands. When he looked up, his face was drained of colour. He spoke slowly, as if in pain.

‘Er, ‘flu, I think.’ Jimmy closed his eyes and lowered his head again.

Duncan came to stand next to Jimmy.

‘I’ll help you upstairs, ok? Get you into bed?’

Jimmy didn’t speak, but slowly gathered himself upright, and let Duncan prop him up by taking an arm across his shoulders.

It was a struggle getting up the stairs, but seeing his bed, Jimmy almost sprang towards it, curling up on his side and whimpering.

Duncan was at a loss. He stood over the bed trying to remember, _is it feed a cold and starve the flu?_ Once the whimpering stopped, he leaned down and softly touched Jimmy’ shoulder.

‘What can I get you? A Lemsip?’

‘Ok, thank you.’ Jimmy almost squeaked. It sounded as if speaking was an effort.

 

Finding no painkillers in the house, Duncan went to the chemist where he bought everything they had for flu symptoms. When he entered the bedroom with a pack of co-codamol and a hot blackcurrant, he wasn’t surprised to find that the other man was asleep. He left the offering by the bed and went to the kitchen to put together some dinner for himself.

 

Duncan had never nursed Jimmy before and found him a gracious patient. The first day and night, Jimmy mostly slept while Duncan checked on him hourly. He let Duncan take off his clothes and help him get under the duvet, drank water when instructed, and took painkillers when they were handed to him. In the morning, Duncan rang the station to say Jimmy would probably be off the rest of the week. At 10.30am, he decided Jimmy should try to eat even if that meant waking him up.

He knocked lightly on the bedroom door before opening.

‘Hey, got you some porridge.’

Jimmy was lying on his back looking at the ceiling, his eyes red and face pale. He turned to look at Duncan with a pained expression.

‘Oh, thank you. You shouldn’t be here looking after me.’

Duncan helped him sit up and put pillows behind his back.

‘It’s nae bother at all. And your work’s been told you’re off, so nothing for you to think about but resting ‘til you’re better, ok?’

Jimmy didn’t look inclined to argue. He got to work on the porridge, and this pleased and relieved Duncan. He rubbed Jimmy’s shoulder and took away the mug he’d brought up the day before.

 

The next morning, Jimmy came downstairs for breakfast and Duncan read to him from The Shetland Times. That evening he joined Duncan in front of the television. When Duncan noticed during a car chase scene that Jimmy had fallen asleep, he gently woke him enough to get him upstairs again.

Jimmy let Duncan help him into bed and then he lay on his side, breathing as if it took effort. ‘Thank you.’ He said in a small voice, his eyes closed.

Duncan felt overwhelmed by affection and wanted to plant a kiss on his head, but wasn’t sure if the contagion had passed. Instead, after pulling the duvet over his shoulders, he spoke his thoughts aloud. ‘You look so peaceful when you’re sleeping.’

Still with his eyes closed, Jimmy smiled and made a small sound of acknowledgement.

 

In the late afternoon of the third day, Duncan had just sent an email to Cassie when Jimmy emerged washed and dressed into the kitchen.

‘Oh, you look better. How are you feeling?’

Jimmy looked toward the refrigerator. ‘A bit hungry, actually.’

Duncan stood up, solicitous. ‘Take a seat and I’ll get you something.’

Jimmy held up his hands. ‘No, let me. Can I make you a cup of tea?’

‘Go on then. Actually, I was just about to go out to pick up more Lemsip.’

Jimmy switched on the kettle and turned around, leaning against the worktop and looking at Duncan.

‘No need. I think I’m 90 per cent on the mend.’

A couple of minutes later he brought two mugs to the dining table where Duncan was sitting and joined him. He leaned forward, meeting Duncan’s eyes.

‘Thank you for looking after me. I know you had other responsibilities and I hope you didn’t take time away from anything important. I want to make it up to you.’

Duncan closed his laptop. ‘If anything, I owe you for taking me in. And I promise it’s been no bother at all. Anyway, you’re family.’

Jimmy looked slightly taken aback, then thoughtful. He nodded. ‘Ok, as long as you know I appreciate it.’

Duncan nodded too, his expression serious. ‘You know, I’m not sure I ever thanked you properly for stopping Thomas Malone from killing me.’

Jimmy’s face fell into a surprised expression briefly before recovering into a smile. He picked up his mug and sat back. ‘Well, as you say, you’re family.’

 

Duncan was relieved to see Jimmy so recovered from his illness. He watched him drinking and thought how much he loved that face. There was also a certain pride to think that a few days before he had made Jimmy come. Love and lust vied for his consciousness as he debated whether this would be a good time to make another pass.

 

Jimmy was aware he was being gazed at. He was momentarily surprised to find he liked it, until he recalled that one of the reasons he had perked up enough to actually get out of bed today was the very enjoyable wank he’d had earlier while remembering the blow job from the other evening. There was a palpable desire in the space between the two men, and he couldn’t deny that rather a lot of it was coming from himself. Making a decision, he put down his mug and made eye contact with Duncan.

‘Anyway, I owe you a blow job.’

Duncan’s lips parted slightly and his chest heaved, but otherwise he froze.

‘Ok?’ Jimmy continued, a blush coming over him but a certainty in his voice.

The other man cleared his throat and nodded. ‘Yeah, ok.’ He had no intention of mentioning that they had agreed to not do this again. He hoped Jimmy meant now rather than later, as he was already getting hard from the suggestion of it.

Jimmy slid forward in his chair and reached out, putting his hands on Duncan’s knees. He watched his own hands as he squeezed slightly, stroked upwards, pressed his thumbs down into the insides of his thighs. He smiled when he heard the other man exhale, and glancing up, he saw Duncan had tilted back his head slightly. He pulled his chair closer, his legs either side of one of Duncan’s legs and he leaned forward to kiss his neck. Duncan made a small sound and brought his hands up and onto Jimmy’s shoulders. They both looked down then when Jimmy started to undo Duncan’s jeans. Duncan rubbed the side of his face against Jimmy’s hair. Jimmy looked up, gave him one quick, hard kiss, then knelt on the floor, pulling apart Duncan’s knees and getting between them. Duncan’s eyes lost their focus. He lightly touched Jimmy’s shoulders, face and head and started breathing harder. Jimmy pulled Duncan’s flies apart and pulled down the waistband of his pants, letting his erection spring free.

As he took Duncan’s cock in his mouth, he felt a sympathetic throb in his own. He briefly pressed the heel of a hand against himself, but wanting to give his full attention to Duncan, he reached up to hold onto the other man’s hips. He knelt up straighter, tilting his head forward to suck deeper. This brought a moan from Duncan and Jimmy smiled around his cock and carried on, alternating between sucking harder and softer, pressing his tongue against the shaft or the head, experimenting to find what the other man seemed to like more. Jimmy lost himself in the motions and the sense of time passing left him. Duncan’s hands moved between the back of his head and his shoulders, stroking him with his fingers, avoiding pressing his head down.

Then Duncan’s fingers were digging into his skin. Jimmy heard a gasp and a warning. ‘I’m - ‘ Jimmy sat back onto his heels and stroked Duncan through his orgasm, semen spurting onto his hand and onto Duncan’s shirt. Duncan panted, ‘Oh god. Oh god.’ His head was back, eyes closed, mouth open, hands dropped to his sides.

Jimmy pulled the waistband of Duncan’s underpants back over his cock, squeezed a thigh with his dry hand and stood up, going to the toilet to wash his hands and give Duncan some privacy to settle down again. When he came back into the room, Duncan was refastening his jeans.

Duncan looked up, his eyes heavy lidded, and gave a smile of contentment. He was plotting ways of insinuating himself into Jimmy’s bed tonight.


End file.
